Quests
Be careful for spoilers. This page will most likely contain the most of them. New quests will be unlocked after reaching a certain area. Sometimes you will have to complete previous quests first for them to show up. After each quest title the total crystals you get for completion will be added in brackets. Daily quests are listed at the bottom Area 1 Getting Started (1) * Finish tutorial (1) Follow the steps your guide, the master crafter, tells you to do. Resource Gathering (3) * Gather 100 Coal (1) You can gather resources with mining stations, by destroying blocks, or opening free chests. * Gather 100 Copper (1) * Gather 100 Iron (1) Coin and Profit (1) * Have atleast 100 Coins (1) Get coins by selling resources from your inventory. Smelting Floor (4) required: destroy block 13 * Make Smelting building (1) New buildings can be build on top of each other, above the ground. * Learn to craft Iron bar in the smelter, and sell one (1) * Sell 5 Copper bars (1) * Sell 20 Copper bars (1) Area 4 Clever Mining (1) * Move a mining station (1) Area 5 Archeology (3) * Setup the Expedition Camp in area 5 (1) * Complete your first expedition (1) Send an explorer from the expedition camp into the cave. And find out what he discovered. * Complete your first Discovery (1) To complete a discovery, you have to explore 5 times. Exploration (4x10) This will not show up in the quest menu, but under exploration. Everytime you find the 5 items in Area 5, you will get 10 Crystals. Area 9 Art of Crafting (2) * Deploy Crafting Station (1) Build it on top of the smelter. * Make 10 Graphite rods (1) You can craft them in the crafting station. Level 25 Threat Protection (1) * Research Nano Cloud tech (1) To teach the new tech, goto the bottom. And learn it in the spell tree. Area 10 Sattelite Dish - Wiring (4) * Have at least 300 Copper (1) * Have 60 Copper Bars (1) * Have 500 Copper Nails (1) * Have 50 copper Wires (1) Sattelite Dish - Structure (2) * Have at least 100 Iron (1) * Have 20 Iron bars (1) Sattelite Dish - Assembly (20) * Craft the sattelite dish (20) It is the first recipe in your crafting station Once completed, it will Unlock the Guild option Area 11 Destroy Coal monster (1) Required: break block 107 * Destroy the elder (1) level up to 35 first so you can use miracle gas. Check Elder strategies for more help Area 12 Drone Building (1) * Create drone bay (1) New buildings have to be build on top of each other. Crafting for Income! (3) * Craft 100 copper nails (1) * Craft 50 Copper Wires (1) * Craft 100 Graphite Rods (1) Electricity Mining upgrade (1) * Upgrade at least 3 mines to level 4 (1) You need circuits from the crafting station. Area 13 Story of elders (1) * Complete 3rd Discovery in Area 5 (1) Learning Battery (1) * Craft battery in the crafting station (1) Electric Circuit (1) * Craft a circuit in the crafting station (1) Area 14 Upgrade Smelting floor (1) * Upgrade the smelting floor (1) You need 15000 Gold for this upgrade. Old Computer Crafting (16) * Have 50 batteries (1) * Craft Ram module (3) * Craft Input module (3) * Have 10 Circuits (3) * Craft CPU module (3) * Craft Screen module (3) Area 16 Upgrade crafting (1) * Upgrade a crafting floor (1) This can only be done AFTER reaching area 24, so you can make the required insulation wire. But it is advised to make a second crafting station when you have the coins Area 18 Side money (14) * Craft 200 Graphite rods (1) * Craft 1000 Copper nails (1) * Craft 500 Wires (1) * Craft 20 Circuits (1) * Craft 1000 lamps (3) * Craft 1000 batteries (7) Se trata de monedas (7) * Gana 10 000 monedas (1) * Gain 50 000 coins (1) * Gain 100 000 coins (1) * Ganar 250 000 monedas (1) * Ganar 500 000 monedas (1) * Ganar 1 000 000 monedas (1) * Gain 2 000 000 coins (1) Area 24 Zone specefics (7) * Gather 50 amber (1) * Gather 100 amber (1) * Gather 500 amber (1) * Gather 50 Aluminium (1) * Gather 100 Aluminium (1) * Craft 20 Aluminium bars (1) * Craft 50 Aluminium bars (1) Fighting with electricity (3) * Research electricity zap (1) * Craft 1 amber charger (1) * Craft 50 amber chargers (1) Area 25 Full electricity mining upgrade (3) * Upgrade 10 mining stations to level 4 (1) * Upgrade 5 mining stations to level 5 (1) * Upgrade 10 mining stations to level 5 (1) New Recipes (4) Required: break block 227 * Smelt aluminium bar (1) * Craft aluminium bottle (1) * Craft amber insulation (1) * Craft insulated wire (1) Area 31 Tesla coil crafting (1) Required: finished quest "Old Computer Crafting" * Have 100 amber (1) * Have 100 Insulated wire (1) * Have 100 Graphite (1) * Craft Tesla coil (7) Area 36 Upgrade Mining stations (4) * Upgrade 15 mining stations to level 6 (3) * Upgrade 15 mining stations to level 7 (1) Age of Metallurgy (5) * Gather 50 Aluminium (1) * Gather 100 Aluminium (1) * Gather 500 Aluminium (1) * Gather 50 silver ore (1) * Gather 100 silver ore (1) Smelting (6) * Smelt 1 Steel bar (1) * Smelt 1 Silver bar (1) * Smelt 10 Steel bars (1) * Smelt 10 Silver bars (1) * Smelt 50 Steel bars (1) * Smelts 50 Silver bars (1) Area 43 Spacecraft Construction (19) * Craft Aircraft Body (5) * Craft Aircraft Engine (3) * Craft Aircraft Propellers (3) * Craft Aircraft Antenna (3) * Finish the Aircraft (5) Area 45 Personal Favor (13) * Have 100 aluminium bars (1) * Have 100 Copper wires (1) * Have 100 silver bars (1) * Have 200 Circuits (10) Area 48 Zone 5 Resources (5) * Gather 50 gold ore (1) * Gather 100 gold ore (1) * Gather 500 gold ore (1) * Gather 50 emerald gems (1) * Gather 100 emerald gems (1) Area 49 Smelting Gold Bars (1) * Smelt 100 Golden bars (1) * Smelt 1000 Golden bars (1) Area 50 Build Jewel Crafting floor (1) * Build jewel crafting floor (1) Polish Amber (4) * Make 1 polished Amber (1) * Make 10 polished Amber (1) * Make 25 polished Amber (1) * Make 100 polished Amber (1) Polish some Emeralds (4) * Make 1 polished Emerald (1) * Make 10 polished Emeralds (1) * Make 25 polished Emeralds (1) * Make 100 polished Emeralds (1) Area 53 The gate (4) * Construct the expedition camp (1) * Where the portal takes (1) Finish another discovery * What is going on? (1) Finish another discovery * Who made the portal? (1) Finish last discovery The story of portal (5) * Complete all 3 new discoveries. (5) Exploration (3x10) Just like in area 5. This will not show up in the quest menu, but under exploration. Everytime you find the 5 items in Area 53, you will get 10 Crystals. Our own Portal (5) Required: finish all Explorations in Area 53 * Craft 100 circuits (1) * Smelt 1000 Steel bars (1) * Polish 500 emeralds (1) * Craft the portal (1) * Build a trade outpost (1) Amber bracelets to Eqypt (3) * Sell 10 Amber bracelets in the trading post (1) You have to activate the portal first, to get the new recipes in your jewel crafting station * Sell 20 Amber bracelets (1) * Sell 100 Amber bracelets (1) Selling Rings (3) * Sell 10 Emerald rings in the trading post (1) * Sell 20 Emerald rings (1) * Sell 100 Emerald rings (1) Area 59 Destroy Golden elder (1) required: Break block 539 * Defeat the golden elder (1) Can be done at level ~199 with lots of green lasers. But higher level is recommended Area 60 Advanced Smelting (8) * Make 10 Steel plates (1) * Make 10 glass (1) * Make 100 Steel plates (3) * Make 100 glass (3) Gathering more resources (6) * Gather 100 Diamonds (1) * Gather 100 Emeralds (1) * Gather 50 Topaz (1) * Gather 500 Diamonds (1) * Gather 1000 Emeralds (1) * Gather 100 Topaz (1) Chemical Gathering (7) * Gather 10 Silicon (1) * Gather 10 Sulfur (1) * Create 10 Clean Water (1) * Gather 10 oxygen (1) Oxygen is a byproduct from making Hydrogen in the chemistry with clean water * Create 1 Rubber (1) * Create 1 Sulfuric Acid (1) * Create 1 Ethanol (1) Advanced Crafting (16) * Craft 10 Lab flasks (1) * Craft 50 Diamond cutters (1) * Craft 1 Motherboard (1) * Craft 1 Solid propellant (1) * Craft 100 Flasks (3) * Craft 100 Diamond cutters (3) * Craft 10 Motherboards (3) * Craft 10 Solid propellant (3) Daily Quests After completing all previous quests (up to area 60), you will recieve daily quests. The quest will reset at 00:00 on your cellphone clock.